pcwlfandomcom-20200214-history
Animation Revolution
The Animation Revolution is an era in PCWL in which characters from various animated movies and TV shows - whether hand-drawn or computer-animated - became premiere superstars in PCWL. This era started in October of 2012, when Hiccup and Hogarth Hughes switched games from WWE '12 to SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 which led to them eventually taking turns becoming PCWL Champion in 2013. Memorable Moments Many memorable moments took place during this era, including: * Hiccup and Hogarth Hughes (collectively known as The Iron Dragons) switch games to SvR 2007 in October 2012 to officially begin the "revolution" * Robin (Tim Drake)'s immediate rise to stardom, starting with him capturing the Flaming Skull Championship at Thanksgiving Terror 2012, and continuing with him winning the World Championship at December to Dismember 2013 * Jack Frost (star of Rise of the Guardians) making his debut by winning the Vegas Championship against InuYasha at Big Birthday Bash IV in 2012, and then becoming PCWL Champion at December to Dismember that same year * The series premiere of NXG, a reality competition series which determines PCWL's next break-out star (inspired by the early run of WWE NXT from February 2010 - June 2012) * Hiccup winning the PCWL Championship at The Big Bang Before the Big Game in January 2013 with Hogarth winning the Royal Rumble on the same night * Hogarth defeating Hiccup at Big Birthday Bash V in April 2013 to become PCWL Champion (he would go on to defend the championship for six months) * The re-emergence and sudden rise of Danny Phantom, starting in June and July 2013 with him becoming the first-ever PCWL World Champion at All-American Annihilation * Robin defeats Batman to end their rivalry in a Ladder Match, thus Robin retained his Flaming Skull Championship at Clash of the Champions 2013 * The debut and sudden rise of El Macho and Antonio (Despicable Me 2) * The debut of Guy (from The Croods) and Blake Griffin * PCWL World Champion Danny Phantom defeats PCWL Champion Hogarth Hughes in a Champion vs. Champion Hell in a Cell Match with both titles on the line with Bret Michaels as the special guest referee at Halloween Hysteria 2013 * The debuts of Bane (the venom-fueled version from The New Batman Adventures) and Hunter Cain (from Generator Rex) * Chuck Norris is appointed Commissioner of PCWL in September 2013, and eventually President Bill Engvall retires in December 2013 * The debut of Ben 10 and the return of Freakazoid, which leads to them eventually becoming PCWL Tag Team Champions together * The debut of Rush, a new 30-minute-long show usually featuring only one match * PCWL fully switches from SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 to 2008 in May 2013, and then fully switches to WWE '13 in January 2014 * Jack Frost defeats Danny Phantom on SNE's 2014 New Year's Bash to become a two-time PCWL Champion (in a homage to Mankind defeating The Rock exactly fifteen years earlier) * The PCWL debut of SCAW superstar Anakin during the Royal Rumble Match at The Big Bang Before the Big Game 2014 * Hiccup wins the Royal Rumble at The Big Bang Before the Big Game in January 2014, last eliminating Hogarth Hughes (Hogarth eventually becomes a two-time PCWL Champion at March Mayhem two months later) * Hiccup achieves redemption by defeating Hogarth for the PCWL Championship at Big Birthday Bash VI in 2014 * The debut of Nightwing (Dick Grayson's alter-ego from The New Batman Adventures) at Big Birthday Bash VI * The debut and sudden rise of Vlad Plasmius, Winner of Season 3 of NXG, who won the PCWL World Championship after only one month in the ring at August Assault 2014 * The official PCWL debut of former SCAW superstar Bart Simpson, and the return of his father, SCAW mega-star Homer Simpson * The debuts of Zuko (from Avatar: The Last Airbender), SCAW superstar Hellboy, and Eret, Son of Eret (from How to Train Your Dragon 2), the third of which becomes the first-ever PCWL Icons Champion in a six-man battle royal at Clash of the Champions 2014 * Hogarth Hughes defeats Hiccup in a 30-Minute Anything Goes Iron Man Match to become a three-time PCWL Champion at The Iron Giant 15th Anniversary Mega Event on August 6, 2014 * The return of Astro Boy after a two-and-a-half-year hiatus from PCWL, and the debut of the Shocker (an underrated villian from the Spider-Man universe) * The return of Megamind after a three-and-a-half-year hiatus of his own to confront Astro Boy at Road Rage 2014, leading to a one-on-one match between the two at Halloween Hysteria one month later, which Megamind won * Bane returns as his mercenary self from The Dark Knight Rises leading to him facing General Zod one-on-one in a losing effort at Halloween Hysteria 2014 with Hunter Cain as guest referee (this would be the last appearance of both Bane and General Zod in PCWL) * Anakin and Hellboy steamroll their way through PCWL's first-ever Tag Team Tournament, last defeating Iron Man and Thor at Road Rage in September 2014 to earn an opportunity at the PCWL Tag Team Championship, which they won against Ichigo Kurosaki and Ghost Rider at Halloween Hysteria one month later * The formation of the Syndicate with Vlad Plasmius as the leader, and Shocker as his first recruit * Danny Phantom defeats Vlad Plasmius in a Last Man Standing Match at Road Rage 2014 to reclaim the World Championship, and then later has a staredown with PCWL Champion Hogarth Hughes at the end of the show, leading to a rematch of the previous year's Hell in a Cell Main Event, which Hogarth won to become PCWL's first-ever Undisputed Champion * Shaquille O'Neal is appointed as PCWL's newest Sheriff during The Iron Giant Mega Event on August 6, 2014, and two months later, Shaq defeats Commissioner Chuck Norris in a Street Fight at Halloween Hysteria 2014 to become the sole owner of the company * Superman turns against Robin at Road Rage, leading to him joining the Syndicate and also breaking Robin's arm after their match at Halloween Hysteria one month later * LeBron James returns to PCWL after a five-month abscence to win the A113 Championship against Blake Griffin at Halloween Hysteria in October 2014 * The debut of Hiro from Disney's Big Hero 6, leading to him beating Santa Claus for his first victory in PCWL at Christmas Chaos * Jack Frost turns on Hogarth Hughes, and goes on to win the Undisputed Championship in January 2015 * The return of "The American Dragon" Jake Long as he set his sights on Danny Phantom, eventually defeating him in a one-on-one match at The Big Bang Before The Big Game 2015 * Mr. Clean returns to PCWL during the Royal Rumble Match at The Big Bang Before the Big Game 2015 * Guy wins the Royal Rumble Match at The Big Bang Before The Big Game 2015, but voluntarily gives up his guaranteed title opportunity at the Big Birthday Bash to challenge Jack Frost for the Undisputed Championship at The Iron Dragons Four-Year Anniversary Event on March 2, ending in Jack Frost retaining the title which resulted in Guy also being "kicked out" of the Iron Dragons * Hogarth Hughes and Robin, in the wake of their injuries, were named Interim General Managers of PCWL, with Shaquille O'Neal still being owner of the company * Spider-Man and Mr. Clean reform the NoDQ World Order at Slamboree, then add a third member as "Captain" Jack Sparrow makes his PCWL debut * The newly-reunited NoDQ World Order defeats the Avengers at Big Birthday Bash VII * Hogarth Hughes and Robin both return to action at the Big Birthday Bash, thus voluntarily giving up their GM positions * Danny Phantom becomes A113 Champion and Ben 10 becomes Flaming Skull Champion as Jake Long loses both of his titles without being pinned in either fall in the Two-Fall Triple Threat Match at the Big Birthday Bash * In a career-threatening six-man tag team elimination match at the Big Dance, Team Robin defeated Team Superman, thus keeping the Boy Wonder's career alive * The debuts of then-reigning SCAW Champion Edward Elric and Star-Lord from Guardians of the Galaxy * Later that night, in the Ultimate Four-Way Main Event, Guy last eliminated Jack Frost to become the new Undisputed Champion * InuYasha returns after two years away from PCWL, and He-Man debuts several days later * Vlad Plasmius assumes control of PCWL with a controversial Last Man Standing Match victory over Chuck Norris at One Extreme Summer * Edward Elric wins Money in the Bank at One Extreme Summer, only to lose his briefcase to Vlad Plasmius at All-American Annihilation three weeks later * Then the Money in the Bank briefcase is handed to the American Dragon, Jake Long, for him to cash in during the main event of Clash of the Champions inside Hell in a Cell between Jack Frost and Guy and become Undisputed Champion * Earlier that night, Spider-Man is exiled from the NWO, capped off with The Hulk flying onto the webhead through two tables, thus injuring him and putting him out of action indefinitely, and also paving the way for Mr. Clean's Icons Championship victory at September Showdown * Spider-Man would eventually make his return in his hometown of New York City at Halloween Hysteria to win the Icons Championship from Mr. Clean * Later that night, Mowgli from "The Jungle Book" and Tarzan cost Hogarth Hughes his opportunity to become Undisputed Champion leading to Jake Long pinning Danny Phantom to retain the title in another Hell in a Cell Main Event * Those actions would start a feud with the tag team titles with Mowgli and Tarzan winning the titles during a Veteran's Day Special on November 11 and then Hiccup and Hogarth regained the titles one week later at Thanksgiving Terror * Kirk and Picard returned to PCWL to challenge Hiccup and Hogarth for those titles at Christmas Chaos * Meanwhile, on that same night, Spike Dudley made his PCWL debut by siding with Danny Phantom in his battle with the Syndicate after Danny Phantom defeated Jake Long to win back the Undisputed Championship * Also, Elvis Presley made his return to PCWL by winning the A113 Championship as a part of Ghost Rider's Open Challenge * Jack Frost reunites with Santa Claus, leading to them beating Superman and Anakin because of Superman deserting Anakin during the match * Also at Christmas Chaos, Kirk and Picard regain the Tag Titles, Spider-Man wins a Ladder Match against Mr. Clean to retain his Icons Championship and also disband the NWO, and Danny Phantom terminated the Syndicate with his successful defense of the Undisputed Championship against Jake Long in a TLC Main Event * Vin Diesel returns to PCWL along with a debuting Ice Cube (together known as Triple X) to "escort" Vlad Masters out of the building in the form of two Triple X-Factors to the newly-unemployed Vlad after that match * Two weeks later on the New Year's Bash, Danny Phantom accepts a truce with Jake Long, also meaning that Jake Long was reinstated as a result * The debuts of Boom and Po The Kung Fu Panda, followed soon after by Randy Cunningham (from Disney XD's "9th Grade Ninja" series) * Tony Stark is hired as PCWL's on-screen President and CEO * Jack Frost wins Money in the Bank at the New Year's Bash, then cashes in and wins the Undisputed Championship against Edward Elric at The Big Bang Before the Big Game, only moments after Elric defeated Danny Phantom to win the title in an Iron Man Match beforehand * Homer Simpson wins the 40-Man Royal Rumble Match in controversial fashion after originally being eliminated, although the referees did not notice it, thus Homer remained eligible and went on to win the match * Homer then goes on to successfully defend his No. 1 contendership, then defeats Edward Elric in the main event of that year's Big Birthday Bash - the Undisputed Championship would then go back to being named the PCWL Championship soon after * Danny Phantom and Jake Long win the Tag Team Championship that same night by defeating Hiccup and Hogarth for the titles before Hiccup and Hogarth would win them back at Gold Rush three months later * Spider-Man wins the 2016 PCWL Tournament, and a main event match with Homer Simpson for his PCWL Championship at Gold Rush, which Homer won to retain * Superman wins Money in the Bank at Gold Rush and would go on to successfully cash in that same night on Homer Simpson to become PCWL Champion (he would only hold the title for 10 days before being forced to vacate the title due to injury) * Spike Dudley wins the vacated PCWL Championship in a Triple Threat Match at August Assault, beating both Spider-Man and Homer Simpson to win the title * Captain America gets assistance from Vlad Masters to win the PCWL Championship in a controversial main event with Spike Dudley at Road Rage 2016, before losing the title back to Spike in a 6-Man Hell in a Cell at Halloween Hysteria, and eventually regaining the title inside a Steel Cage over a month later * The Entourage stand up to Vlad Plasmius and his regime, eventually defeating them at both Halloween Hysteria and Thanksgiving Terror 2016 Category:Evolution of PCWL